


Танцевать нам придется

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Кто-то додумался заменить двери черно-белыми портьерами, превратив прежде забитые старым оружием чуланы в подобие альковов. Вышло сразу укромно и уютно, не хватало только выпивки, но это упущение Арно с Валентином успешно исправили, отобрав искомое у похожего на отставного капрала слуги. (...) – Очень удачно, что портьеры закрывают всю стену, – согласился Придд, сдвигая двуцветный бархат. – Догадаться, что за ними дверные проемы, с первого взгляда трудно... (Синий взгляд Смерти. Рассвет. Том №5, стр. 85-86)





	Танцевать нам придется

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона.

* * *  
  
— …но танцевать нам придется.  
  
— Разве что друг с другом, — фыркнул Арно. Валентин правильно понял намек и прижал его к стене. — Не боишься, что нас увидят?  
  
— Ты же поэтому сюда меня и затащил? Стоит на риск, капитан Сэ? — Валентин провел языком по его шее.  
  
— Зараза! — выдохнул Арно и тихо засмеялся. Он отставил бокал со смородиновой настойкой прямо на пол и тряхнул волосами. — Я в вашем распоряжении, бригадир Придд.  
  
Валентин развернул его лицом к стене. Чей-то смех пронесся совсем рядом с бархатом портьер, из зала все также доносилась далекая музыка. Валентин умело расшнуровал штаны Арно и приспустил свои.  
  
— Не внутрь! — спохватился Арно. — Не сумеем улизнуть, чтобы нормально вымыться, а нам еще обратно в зал…  
  
— Я и не планировал, — усмехнулся Валентин и умело пристроил член между ягодиц Арно. — Тебе этого покажется мало, — шепнул он ему на ухо, — и потом, ночью, ты придешь ко мне.  
  
— Я, — выдохнул Арно, невольно подаваясь назад, — буду спать. Я никуда… не приду. Даже не надейся.  
  
— Полагаю, — Валентин двигался плавно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, — что ты ошибаешься, — он обнял Арно, опустив одну ладонь на его член. — И мы еще убедимся в этом.  
  
Арно всхлипнул и чуть не застонал, но Валентин второй рукой вовремя закрыл его рот.  
  
— Куда же они подевались? — голос, кажется, Гизеллы, раздался совсем рядом с портьерами, словно она стояла на расстоянии меньше бье от них. Валентин как нарочно увеличил темп, и Арно задрожал, тяжело дыша и неистово желая вскрикнуть и застонать.  
  
— Кажется, они шли куда-то в эту сторону, — ответил чей-то неуверенный голос.  
  
— Виконт Сэ! Герцог Придд! Вы здесь?  
  
«Леворукий!» — Арно мысленно ругался на все лады, но удовольствие, накатывающее от движений Валентина, было сильнее остальных чувств и мыслей.  
  
— Давайте их поищем, — пискнул еще чей-то — да сколько же их там?! — голосок.  
  
Валентин толкался все сильнее, и в какой-то момент Арно тоже не смог сдержаться — они кончили почти одновременно.  
  
— Боюсь, — Арно с изумлением услышал сдавленный смех в голосе Валентина, который протягивал ему платок, чтобы обтереться, — что Ее Высочеству не понравится, что выбранный ею рыцарь делает… — Арно с изумлением смотрел на то, как Валентин закусил губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
  
— Боюсь, — зашипел Арно в ответ, — что Ее Высочество как раз-таки ничего не поймет, а вот остальные… — он тщательно вытерся и протянул платок Валентину, чтобы тот также привел себя в порядок. — Ты что делаешь?! — Арно еле успел застегнуться до конца и пригладить волосы, как Валентин невозмутимо раздвинул портьеры в стороны.  
  
— Прошу прощения, дамы, кажется, вы нас искали? Вас необходимо куда-то сопроводить? — Арно молча уткнулся в бокал с настойкой, вовремя подхваченный с пола, чтобы не было видно его пылающего лица — или чтобы, по крайней мере, это списали на опьянение.  
  
— Ах, герцог, виконт! — Гизелла заметила или нет? Смотрит вон как внимательно. Разрубленный Змей! — Дело в том, что мы, — она обвела взглядом своих сопровождающих, — хотели станцевать еще один танец…  
  
— Вы так хорошо танцуете…  
  
— Да, мы вас очень просим…  
  
Арно в одно мгновение оказался окружен дамами. Он выловил взгляд удаляющегося от них Валентина и поймал его усмешку.  
  
«Ночью ты придешь», — прочитал по его губам Арно и снова вспыхнул до корней волос. Вот же.. Зараза!


End file.
